Comme d'habitude
by Didou27
Summary: Song fic... Trop court pour en faire un...


**Disclaimer:...**

**N/A: La chanson est Comme d'Habitude de Claude François... J'espère que ça va vous plaire...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Comme d'habitude<strong>

Les premiers rayons du soleil effleurèrent ses paupières et, immédiatement, l'homme ouvrit les yeux. Il avait toujours eu l'habitude de se lever avec le soleil et cela n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Un mince sourire vint étirer ses lèvres alors que ses yeux se posaient sur les courtes boucles blondes qui dépassaient de la couette. Lentement, sa main s'avança afin de déplacer une mèche, mais se figea dans son mouvement. Son sourire quitta ses lèvres et l'homme poussa un soupir.

_**Je me lève et je te bouscule**_

_**Tu ne te réveilles pas,**_

_**Comme d'habitude.**_

Le regard de l'homme se posa une nouvelle fois sur la femme qui partageait son lit. Elle avait bougé pendant la nuit.

_**Sur toi, je remonte le drap**_

_**J'ai peur que tu ais froid,**_

_**Comme d'habitude.**_

Une nouvelle fois sa main se tendit vers l'or étalé sur l'oreiller et, cette fois, il ne fit rien pour se réfréner.

_**Ma main caresse tes cheveux**_

_**Presque malgré moi,**_

_**Comme d'habitude.**_

A ce contact, la femme bougea dans son sommeil, s'éloignant de cette main indiscrète qui venait perturber ses rêves.

_**Mais toi, tu me tournes le dos**_

_**Comme d'habitude.**_

Poussant un soupir résigné, l'homme s'éloigna du lit et s'empara des vêtements qu'il avait préparés la veille afin de ne pas la réveiller lorsqu'il partirait.

_**Alors je m'habille très vite**_

_**Je sors de la chambre,**_

_**Comme d'habitude.**_

Sans bruit, il descendit les marches et se dirigea vers la cuisine, perdu dans ses pensées.

_**Tout seul, je bois mon café**_

_**Je suis en retard,**_

_**Comme d'habitude.**_

Soudain, ses yeux se posèrent sur sa montre, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Un bref regard au travers de la fenêtre lui permit de constater qu'il avait encore neigé.

_**Sans bruit, je quitte la maison**_

_**Tout est gris dehors**_

_**Comme d'habitude**_

_**J'ai froid, je relève mon col,**_

_**Comme d'habitude.**_

L'homme grimpa dans sa voiture et prit la route pour rejoindre son travail. Encore une fois, il allait se faire réprimander pour son retard. C'était de plus en plus fréquent ces derniers temps. Son masque bien en place, il gara sa voiture et entra dans le bâtiment.

_**Comme d'habitude, toute la journée**_

_**Je vais jouer à faire semblant**_

_**Comme d'habitude, je vais sourire**_

_**Comme d'habitude, je vais même rire**_

_**Comme d'habitude, enfin je vais vivre**_

_**Comme d'habitude.**_

Encore une nouvelle journée à sauver le monde sans aucune gratification. Le soir tombait alors qu'il quittait enfin son travail. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le ciel rouge sang, le soleil avait enfin réussi à percer l'épaisse couche de nuage. Dans un soupir, il rejoignit sa voiture.

_**Et puis, le jour s'en ira**_

_**Moi je rentrerai,**_

_**Comme d'habitude.**_

Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison. L'allée était vide de toute voiture.

_**Toi, tu seras sortie**_

_**Pas encore rentrée,**_

_**Comme d'habitude.**_

Résigné, il traversa la maison d'un vide sinistre et mangea un frugal repas seul devant la télé. Alors que la nuit était complètement tombée, il rangea le salon et monta les marches.

_**Tout seul, j'irais me coucher,**_

_**Dans ce grand lit froid,**_

_**Comme d'habitude.**_

Une fois au chaud sous les couvertures, son regard se posa sur la place vide près de lui. Elle n'était toujours pas rentrée. Il savait qu'elle se donnait à 100% pour son travail, mais depuis quelques temps, elle semblait ailleurs. Loin. Loin de lui, d'eux.

_**Mes larmes, je les cacherai**_,

_**Comme d'habitude.**_

Le sommeil vint l'emporter alors qu'il inspirait à plein poumons la douce fragrance de sa compagne imprégnée dans l'oreiller qu'il tenait serré étroitement contre lui.

_**Comme d'habitude, même la nuit**_

_**Je vais jouer à faire semblant.**_

Ce fut un bruit de pas dans la chambre qui le réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Sans bouger, il la regarda se mouvoir dans le noir.

_**Comme d'habitude, tu rentreras**_

_**Comme d'habitude, je t'attendrai.**_

Un faible soupir s'éleva dans la pièce, révélant ainsi qu'il ne dormait plus. A ce son, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

_**Comme d'habitude, tu me souriras**_

_**Comme d'habitude.**_

Il lui rendit son sourire et la contempla alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le lit.

_**Comme d'habitude, tu te déshabilleras**_

_**Comme d'habitude, tu te coucheras.**_

La jeune femme vint immédiatement se blottir au creux de ses bras. Comme pour se faire pardonner. Il accepta l'étreinte avec une surprise toujours présente. Elle n'avait jamais eu ce comportement avant mais depuis quelques mois, tout avait changé.

_**Comme d'habitude, on s'embrassera**_

_**Comme d'habitude.**_

Même son odeur avait changé. Il l'avait remarqué quelques semaines plus tôt alors qu'elle était venue se blottir contre lui, exactement comme aujourd'hui.

_**Comme d'habitude, on fera semblant.**_

La jeune femme commença à déposer de petits baisers dans le cou de son amant. L'homme profita de cet élan de tendresse inespéré et répondit avidement au baiser lorsqu'elle trouva ses lèvres.

_**Comme d'habitude, on fera l'amour.**_

-Sam ?

-Oui ?

-C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme ne fit même pas semblant de ne pas comprendre.

-Comment l'as-tu découvert ?

-Ces regards, ces contacts… Tu semblais heureuse en sa compagnie… Plus que tu ne l'as jamais été avec moi… Jack O'neill, je hais cet homme.

-Pete…

_**Comme d'habitude, on fera semblant.**_

Ils échangèrent un sourire triste et il se leva pour ne plus revenir. Les larmes emplirent les yeux de Sam alors qu'elle le regardait partir.

_**Comme d'habitude…**_

_**FIN  
><strong>_


End file.
